Do Not Disturb
by Solitudely
Summary: ¿Para qué era ese maldito cartel? ¿Por qué Alfred jugaba tanto con él? "Por favor no molestar", en una pieza... ellos dos dentro...el cartel afuera. Ahora parecía entenderlo todo, miró a Alfred y pensó que no podía ser posible.


¿Hola qué tal? ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Has leído alguna de mis otras historias aparte de esta? Me dicen Solitudely ¿y a ti?. Bien, ignoren lo de adelante…estoy con un tic nervioso porque mañana entro a clase… pero haff, aquí hay otro fic. Como siempre espero que les guste aunque sea un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**_Dedicado a:_** Todos/as ustedes supongo ;D (?).

**Advertencia:** Semi-lemon. Un cartelito… diabólico y a la vez amado.

* * *

Y allí estaba molestando fuera del lugar de conferencias el estadounidense. Con su lindo letrerito. Su hermoso letrerito… y para Arthur simplemente: Su puto letrerito.

Todo había terminado pero no se iban a casa aún, era temprano. Podían quedarse a charlar, a pegarle y/o insultar a ese país que sabes que quieres pegarle y/o insultar. A mirar el país donde se llevaba acabo la junta, a pasar a tomar un café con esa personita especial que sabes que te tiene vuelto loco desde un buen tiempo. O ir a mirar el cielo junto a esa persona, el día era hermoso. Todas esas cosas.

¿Y Reino Unido? ¿Él que hacía? Ni siquiera golpear a Francia si no estar allí, sentado como estúpido esperando al norteamericano. Por una malvada, inhumana, despiadada, cruel y otros sinónimos malos el inglés y el norteamericano tenían que seguir trabajando, sus jefes tenían una junta así que ambos tendrían que ir, pero era bastante tarde, tipito 3 o 4 de la madrugada, sí, por si no fuera poco pasar tiempo de "caridad" con USA tenía que desvelarse y no tener sus horas de sueño rejuvenecedoras. No es que estuviera o luciera muy viejo… aún se mantenía como en sus mejores días.

Pero era lindo dormir y sentir al otro día que todo iba a seguir siendo tan podrida y monótonamente igual. Sí, Arthur era alguien no muy positivo en cuanto a esos temas.

—¡Es hermoso! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Es Mister Cartelito! —decía animoso haciendo una escena parecida a la de un niño jugando con un _superman_ de juguete pero con un cartel.

—Alfred por favor… a tu casa… no podemos estar todo el día aquí. —estaba arto y cansado de estar allí.

—Estás celoso de Cartelito.

—¿Por qué estaría celoso de ese puto cartel?

—Porque es más genial que tú.

—¡Já!, si claro. —respondió en una risa prepotente ante el comentario del americano—¿Qué hace ese cartel? Aparte de ser un cartel claro está…—se cruzó de brazos.

El americano sonrió. Al fin el inglés preguntaba por el cartel aunque fuera de mala forma y para salir de un lío. Se acercó un poco al asiento que estaba el mayor y mostró el cartel que tenía entre sus manos casi con orgullo.

Inglaterra lo examinó con la vista. Estaba hecho de una madera muy fina y tenía un tallado que dedicaba de tiempo en los costados. Poseía también un sujetador en la parte de arriba hecho de un material un poco más claro que la madera, no sabía identificar que era. Por último pero no menos importante es lo que decía aquel cartelito, era simple y algo extraño…salía:

**_"PLEASE, DO NOT DISTURB"_**

"Por favor no molestar", pensaba el británico. No, nada entraba a su mente. Ni siquiera el porque un tipo tan raro como podía ser Alfred le fascinaba aquel cartel.

—Es fascinante ¿No Iggy?

—No lo entiendo…aún… ¿Para qué demonios lo quieres?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

El británico se cruzó de brazos y no dijo absolutamente nada. El americano por su parte frunció el ceño y siguió jugando con el cartelito—No sabes lo multiusos que es…

"No me interesa", pensaba dentro suyo el inglés.

—Muy multiusos, mejor que baratijas inglesas.

¿Se estaba metiendo con sus baratijas?

—Baratijas feas inglesas… no son nada contra ti ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Quién es un buen cartelito? —le decía al cartel. Como si fuera ahora una especie de bebé.

El mayor comenzó a molestarse sin mencionar que le asustaba que América le hablara a un pedazo de madera. —Ya… dime que demonios hace…

—Si tanto insistes…

—No estoy insistiendo… sólo me aburrí de que hablaras tanto idiota…

—Pero bueno… tú dijiste… recuerda que TÚ dijiste que deseabas ver que hace… y probarlo claro está.

—Bien bien…, lo que digas. Sólo deja de fastidiar.

El americano sonrió suavemente y tomó la mano del mayor, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Estaban saliendo del recinto. No sabía a donde iban.  
Fueron hasta un edificio cercano, Alfred habló el idioma de la casa y pidió una llave ¿Una llave para qué? ¿Allí le iba a mostrar qué hacia el cartel?...aparte de ser un puto cartel…de aviso…

"Un cartel de aviso", pensó algo preocupado. Algo no precisamente bueno había recorrido su mente. Miró al estadounidense reír alegremente, estaba emocionado. Al verlo así no pudo más que pensar "No, es imposible" "Puras películas… sí, eso es lo que son".

Llegaron y dejo que el británico entrara en una habitación más o menos cara mientras él ponía el cartel que llevaba hace pocos minutos y el motivo de sus discusiones en la parte de afuera de la puerta.

Volteó hacia el inglés para luego tomarlo de las muñecas llegando en la cama acomodándose un poco más arriba de él. El inglés no procesaba. Miraba casi ido la situación, no por que se sintiera en las nubes ya que aún no le hacían nada si no que… estaba allí. En un especie de hotel junto con el menor. Era tan anormal que lo choqueaba. Algo debía estar mal.

Dejo de pensar cuando sintió como le desabotonaban la chaqueta. Estaban desnudándolo. Realmente Alfred iba enserio de lo que sea que haría. Tenía que evitarlo…—Mnng..ahh… ¿Qué…ha-ces?

—Te muestro que hace el cartelito…

—¿He…? ¿De qué mie…Ahh! —soltó al sentir una mano recorrer su pecho, había localizado sus tetillas con la yema de su mano derecha. Jugando con ellas…haciéndolo sentir agitado, botando inconfundibles jadeos de placer. Empezaba a temblar.

—Es un cartel de no molestar… en una habitación, con nosotros dentro…

—¿Te…Teniendo sexo? —abrió los ojos notando el plan de aquel americano.

Alfred acarició los muslos del británico insistentemente mientras este no hacia más que soltar una que otra maldición. —Suéltame…maldito infe-liz, no quiero…sexo…

—Tú adoras el sexo…

Si le decía "eso es mentira" él estaría mintiendo.

—Ahh…Cálla-te…—sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente al sentir la mano del estadounidense en su cinturón ¿Por qué mierda no estaba haciendo algo para detenerlo?

—Se mío…déjame hacerte el amor Inglaterra…—se acerco a él besándolo con posesión. Tratando de que no se fuera. De que permaneciera allí con él. Forzando sus bocas a unirse, sus lenguas, estaba entrando en la cavidad bucal del mayor en un beso hambriento y apasionado.

El mayor no hacia nada hasta que comenzó a moverse de apoco elevando un poco sus caderas para pasar con cautela un brazo hacia la nuca estadounidense, ahora él el que atraía al americano hasta su boca. Para separarse a la falta de aire y abriendo ambos los labios para repetir el proceso. El menor lamía los bordes del mayor tomando un pequeño descanso, aguantaba menos que el británico.

La mano del estadounidense recorría juguetonamente el cuerpo del mayor mientras que la del británico no hacia más que sujetar fuertemente la espalda del menor. Acercándolo a él, sintiendo su calor. Le agradaba.

El estadounidense empezó a bajar con delicadeza los pantalones del mayor dejando ver un bulto entre sus piernas, sonrió con deleite. Estaba fascinado con aquella vista, le excitaba que al británico le gustara lo que le hacia. Llevo su mano desde los muslos hasta la entrepierna del mayor haciendo que este jadeara suavemente y separa el beso al sentir como tocaban su intimidad.

—Mira…¿Se siente bien verdad?

—Ahh… shut up…—decía con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer.

Un bulto estaba aprisionado en sus bóxer mientras se iba mojando de apoco, estaba soltando pre-semen desde la punta de su erección al sentir como le acariciaban esa parte tan sensible. Se sentía extraño…, agitado. No era como masturbarse, era mucho mejor. Pero guardaría silencio. Lo que le preocupaba es que aún no tenía una respuesta coherente ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? ¿Por qué lo dejaba? ¿Muy en el fondo también lo deseaba?

—Tan… cruel aaha… déjalo…No toques…tanto… si sigues me correré….rápido…aah! —gemía por la mano de aquel americano. Estaba haciéndolo sufrir de aquella manera. Su cuerpo se arqueaba y la temperatura comenzaba a subir hasta sus mejillas.

Alfred por su parte se acercó más al británico mientras acariciaba el pene en las piernas del mayor. Lo deseaba tanto…pero no podía poseerlo. Aún no. Por más que quisiera estar dentro del mayor tenía que contenerse. Se mordió el labio inferior llevando su mano derecha hasta su propia entrepierna masajeándose un poco. Tenía que calmarse. Debía hacer que el inglés lo disfrutara.

Tenía que hacerle honor a ese cartelito de "No molestar", porque no debían de molestarlo en algo tan especial. Quería hacerle el amor de una manera que le gustara…que le hiciera pedir por más.

Bajo la cabeza y le abrió las piernas al mayor. Éste al ver que pretendía se llevo una de sus manos a su miembro mientras con el otro detenía la cabeza del muchacho. —No…no hagas…algo ta-n…ah, aah~ ¿Me est-ás escuchando bas-tardo?

Alfred en efecto, no quería escucharlo. Comenzó a lamer insistentemente la entrepierna del mayor quien soltaba leves suspiros entrecerraba los ojos. Bajo el bóxer con cuidado para ver completamente la erección del mayor. Se lo metió a la boca sin mucho aviso comenzando una felación.

De arriba abajo y reiteraba el proceso tratando de meter lo más que pudiera de aquel miembro a su boca. Inglaterra trato de marcarle el ritmo sin pensarlo, tomándole la cabeza por detrás e incluso metiéndolo más adentro ¿Esperaba que muriera ahogado? ¿Qué tipa de muerte sería esa?...morir ahogado por una mamada…

El británico se corrió con un gemido en la boca del americano. No podía aguantarlo más adentro y aquel líquido blanco salió en una eyaculación algo corrida. Alfred pareció hacer un extraño gesto para relamer nuevamente el pene de Arthur…, parecía que quería ponerlo duro de nuevo…y a ese ritmo lo iba a lograr.

—De…Detente..ahh…—el americano miro hacia arriba algo sofocado y fue subiendo de apoco, llenando el pecho inglés de besos y sacándole leves jadeos al morder sus tetillas. La camisa inglesa ya había desaparecido.

—No estoy acostumbrado…al semen Inglaterra…, sabe extraño…—agregó mientras se desabrochaba la cremallera del pantalón. Estaba completamente excitado viendo así al mayor. Sofocado…sonrojado pero no vulnerable. Aún parecía conservar aquella arrogancia y persistencia incluso en el momento del sexo. Le encantaba ese inglés. Lo volvía loco.

Incluso el propio Arthur frunciendo el seño empezó a deshacerse de forma casi desesperada de la ropa del menor y ayudándole a bajar más sus pantalones para quedar mirando entre deseo y vergüenza la entrepierna contraria.

Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir algo invadiéndolo. Era Alfred metiendo uno de sus dedos en su cavidad anal…sin aviso. —Aahh…Maldi…aah…—le pasaba quizá por quedar como pervertido viendo la parte intima del menor.

El americano le tomó fuertemente atrayéndolo hasta su boca. No le dejaría hablar durante un rato. Quería distraerlo. Sabía muy bien que eso le iba a doler al inglés quien de seguro hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en una situación así.

Llevo su mano derecha hacia la erección del mayor y comenzó a acariciarla, primero lentamente al ritmo del dedo que tenía en el cuerpo ajeno. Empezaba a dar pequeños círculos que el inglés comenzaba a responder con suaves suspiros mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Las arqueadas de placer cuando agitaban la mano alrededor de su hombría…deseaba más.

Un segundo dedo entraba en él. Empezó a arquear su espalda ante la intromisión apegándose al americano casi con desesperación

—Ahh…maldi-ta sea Alf-Alfred… deberías avisarme ah ahh…

—Así tarda-tardaría más…—su voz estaba ronca. Aguantaba mucho la espera, era tortuosa…pero todo por Inglaterra.

Cuando llego al tercero no pudo evitar un gemido ronco que se ahogo un poco en la boca. Se empezaba a sentir bien…que lo masturbaran y lo penetraran al mismo tiempo era simplemente delicioso. Su cuerpo se empezaba a mover de manera involuntaria. Rozaba su cuerpo con el de Alfred mostrando en forma de petición más contacto.

Miró hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados para luego centrar su mirada en Estados Unidos, parece que le dolía. Llevó su mano con algo de cautela a los bóxer del menor comenzando a acariciar suavemente para luego tomarla entre sus manos marcando el ritmo de una penetración lenta.

—Hagg.. Ar-thur…—gimió al sentir como el británico se hacia participativo por su propia voluntad.

—Ah.. Debe dolerte…tam-bién ¿no? —ambos gemían al tocarse, al rozarse entre deseosos besos y caricias erótica. Era realmente una experiencia única.

—Ahmm, pu-puedo… aguantarlo Iggy…

Se alejo un poco de él y movió su mirada. Estaba más nervios que Arthur incluso…lo único que lo animaba a continuar era el calor que sentía al tener a Reino Unido en esa situación…, el que por fin serían uno después de tanto tiempo

Le abrió ambas piernas acercándose un poco hacia él mientras con su mano libre se tomaba su propia erección y la frotaba un poco manchándose y a la vez lubricando su miembro para que no fuera tan doloroso para el mayor.

Y fue en ese momento que empezó a entrar después de abrir un poco el trasero del mayor. Reino Unido trataba de acallar el sonido y lo estaba logrando. Estaba sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Alfred dejándole marcas rojizas por la tensión. Cada vez más adentro de él…sentía que partía en dos al ingresar más adentro de su cavidad anal.

—¿Cómo se si-ente Ingla-terra..aah..? —tan deliciosamente estrecho. No pudo evitar gemir al correr cada vez más abajo al inglés.

—Se siente…shit….no puedo… ¡sá-cala!… vuelve a dilatarme… duele dema-ciado…ah…Ah..—se removía inquieto tratando de abrir un poco más sus piernas para evitar apretar su entrada contra la hombría de Alfred.

No era una nena para andar quejándosele de la nada, realmente dolía demasiado. No lo habían lubricado bien o algo... pero simplemente no podía evitar dolerle el simple roce que hacia el pene del muchacho dentro de él.

El americano en si estaba fascinado. Arthur se veía tan hermoso…jamás pensó que al fin tendría la oportunidad de verlo así. De ambos…estar así. Quería moverse…penetrarlo lentamente pero parecía que al mayor realmente le molestaba ¿Y si lo masturbaba mientras se movía?... ¿Era eso correcto? ¿O mejor salir e intentarlo en otra posición?. Esto del sexo no era muy lo suyo se podría decir.

Alfred lo tomó de las caderas y lo tiro hacia arriba, saliendo de él con la misma suavidad con la que había entrado. Inglaterra soltó un gemido seguido del americano.

—Haggg… ¿En cuatro?

—Pú-drete… ¿De qué mie-rda me ves cara?

—Amnn… sólo decía…

Volvió a meter los dedos dentro de Reino Unido dando círculos y abriéndolos en su trasero. Inglaterra ya se estaba acostumbrando, ya sólo gemía por el placer del acto. Y otra vez lo intento pero esta vez si entró bien. Se deslizaba por la cavidad del inglés sin ningún problema y los suculentos gemidos de Arthur decían que iba por buen camino. Ambos entre cariños, palabras susurradas e incluso maldiciones se besaban. Se unían más. Un momento único.

Alfred mientras comenzaba a moverse fue hasta el cuello de su contrario, lamiéndolo con intensidad para dar una mordida pero Arthur lo detuvo—Déjame una maldita mar..ca y te castro aahh! Aahah…

Bien, morderlo no era una linda idea.

Después de un tiempo reiterando las penetraciones y los salvajes besos el estadounidense se llevo una mano para taparse la cara cuando estaba envistiendo a Reino Unido, comenzó a ruborizarse incluso más—Se siente extraño… esto…, pensar que lo hago…final-mente contigo aah…

—¿A..Alfred? —trató de acomodarse en el cuerpo del estadounidense para tirar su cuerpo hacia delante y verle la cara.

—No debería es-estar haciendo esto Iggy…— miró hacia el lado. Inglaterra no se creía que estaba renunciando ahora… a medio acto, incluso aún lo tenía dentro de él. Duro… —I love you so much… so.. much… so…ah..—se sofocaba el americano removiendo un poco sus caderas sin evitar sentir la presión en su miembro dentro de interior inglés.

El británico frunció el seño y puso sus manos contra la cama para elevarse hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo penetrándose el mismo.

—Ar-thur—lo miraba mientras suaves suspiros salían de su boca.

—Un idiota…completamente.. aah..nunca…cambias ¿no? —entraba y salía, una y otra vez de su interior, trataba de tirarse bien adentro pero no conseguía que llegara a su punto sensible. —No crees…que te hubiera dete-nido…con más ganas si es que no me …gus…gustaras ahh..

Alfred quedo anonadado ante las palabras inglesas, sonrió suavemente. Comenzaba a moverse nuevamente tomándole de las caderas. El mayor arqueo su cuello con deleite hacia atrás. Se empezaba a sentir bien. Entraba y salía una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo, dilatando su entrada y haciéndolo perder parte de su control. Los jadeos, los gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Más hermoso que cualquiera que pudiera haber próximamente en aquel lugar.

—Ves.. y na-die molestara…por el cartelito ¿bastante útil, no? —sonrió penetrándolo más fuerte. El británico volvió a arquearse con placer.

No podía controlarse…cada vez que iba más rápido, cada vez que el norteamericano empujaba más fuerte y llegaba a su próstata se sentía en el cielo.

—It's …ahh…shit…

—Mientes…—le tomo de las piernas y lo empujo más fuerte rozando su abdomen con la erección del mayor ante lo junto que estaban.

Estaba llegando al límite, lo sabía. Trato de aumentar el ritmo para que Arthur disfrutara y golpear más fuerte, abriendo sus piernas y sujetándole por detrás de la cadera haciendo que su pene chocara potentemente en el inglés.

—Ah..aah..aah.. ¡aaah! Mie… Al-fred.. allí más…aahah! Ah!—pedía entre gritos al sentir como tocaban el punto que lo volvía loco.

—A..Arthur…yo… te…amo tanto…Mnngg…—apretó los ojos fuertemente ante la última envestida al mayor.

Alfred no podía más y se corrió dentro del mayor en unas cuantas envestidas en un ronco gemido que botó junto al inglés. La entrada del mayor comenzaba a apretarle su miembro de manera aún deliciosa.

Ambos se miraron, durante mucho tiempo. Sin pronunciar palabra para volver a besarse para finalmente desconectarse saliendo así el norteamericano del interior de su amado inglés.  
No era tan tarde. Se había quedado un rato más en la cama y no podían darse el gusto de una noche en la que ambos se quedaran dormido en los brazos del otro hasta la mañana siguiente ya que para esta faltaban más horas de las esperadas y sus jefes estarían furiosos si no cumplían.

—Entonces me amas…—sonrió sutilmente a Inglaterra.

—Sólo me excitas…

—¿Un juguete? —abrió los ojos creyéndose lo que el inglés decía. Le salía natural a veces mentir al mayor. Era frío si es que así lo deseaba.

—Idiota…—desvió la mirada— Deberías entender lo que realmente quiero decir…y lo que no…—bajo la vista. Aquellas palabras se las diría, es verdad. Pero no en aquellos momentos. No era tan fácil para él.

El estadounidense se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza entendiendo. No podía presionar al mayor a que se tirara a sus brazos y le dijera "Oh Alfred, te amo tanto como no tienes una idea. Cásate conmigo por favor y dame 20.000 hijos", No… Jamás en toda su vida diría algo así su Iggy...y el dialogo anterior no había salido exactamente de su cabeza. Alguien lo había usado antes ¿Pero quien? No lo recordaba del todo.

—¿Ahora encuentras al cartelito tan lindo como lo es para mí? —reía mientras se ponía de espalda al igual que su nuevo amante.

—Me engañaste…—se sonrojó suavemente cubriéndose la cabeza con las sabanas.

—Tú preguntaste…yo respondí… ¿Qué hay de engaño en eso? —decía naturalmente. Casi podía afirmar que se creía inocente.

—¿Respondes con tu cuerpo acaso? —le miró algo molesto saliendo de aquella fortaleza de sabanas.

—Bueno… sí, además quería hacerlo…ya sabes, el amor contigo…

—¿Por qué todo tan de repente? O sea, no me dejaste ni tiempo…—miraba hacia el lado algo nervioso.

—¿Para prepararte mentalmente?

—Algo por el estilo hubiera estado bien.

—¿Quieres saber por qué Arthur? —miró hacia el lado contrario del británico esbozando una sonrisa media —Porque este vendría siendo mi intento número 3.567 de llegar a tener algo contigo…

El británico había escuchado mal ¿3.567? , como era eso posible… ¿Enserio tantas veces? ¿Cómo era posible que el no se halla dado cuenta? ¿Desde cuando estaba intentándolo Alfred? ¿Desde cuando lo amaba?

—Y también…esta es la vez número 10.369 que intente decirte que me gustabas…que te amaba. —rió suavemente para volver a mirar al inglés que no hallaba que decir. Como si las palabras se atragantaran en su boca.

Se acercó al inglés y le tomo del mentón para depositarle un beso en los labios haciendo que este saliera un poco de su transe. Se separó de apoco y volvió a fijarse en su cara para decir con delicadeza y de la manera más llena de amor que tenía — ¿Serías mi amante Arthur Kirkland?

—Alfred… tú… ¿todo este tiempo? —decía sin poder creérselo. Sus mejillas se colorearon, más que un roce de labios… más que tener sexo con él…eso realmente le había llegado al británico. Lo habían tocado de una manera diferente a la carnal.

—Arthur I'm so in love with you… tan enamorado…—sonrió con sutileza. —¿Te gustaría repetir alguna otra vez esto? ¿Estar junto a mí? ¿Ser mi amante?

—Lo pensaré…

—Vamos dime—le pidió con desesperación al inglés.

—Tengo que pensarlo Alfred…pensarlo ¿bien? —miró hacia otro lado.

Alfred captó la indirecta. Sonrió enormemente, Arthur no decía "lo pensaré" era de aquellas personas que decía enseguida un cortante "No es un NO, púdrete y si es que estás necesitado mastúrbate en el baño mientras piensas en mí "¿De donde había sacado esa frase? Tampoco era suya. Parece que era… algo que le dijo una vez Arthur a…

No pensó mucho más en eso. Ambos ya comenzaban a vestirse, tomaron un baño…por separado a petición del mayor. Alfred antes de irse no pudo dejar a su amado y místico cartelito allí. Desde ese día sería su nuevo objeto de buena suerte.

El día pasó rápido. No hablaron mucho de lo que hicieron, pero si se besaban y acariciaban cuando podían, incluso en publico. Pero tenían que regresar a sus países para reunirse con sus jefes, cuando llegaron y estaban frente a ellos la conversación que mantuvieron al principio fue más o menos así:

"¿Lo pasaron bien?"

"Sí…bien", respondieron algo cansados pero siempre obedientes.

"Parecen cansados… ¿En que estuvieron?"

"Ya saben…haciendo cosas"

"¿Cosas cómo qué?"

"Bueno…, cosas…administrativas…de comercio", mentían a sus jefes de manera descarada. No es como si lo quisieran ocultar, pronto podrían hacerlo oficial pero necesitaban darle tiempo al tiempo. Los dos, para convivir, aprender a amarse más de lo que ya lo hacían, a no tratar de suicidarse por alguna tontera o lo fastidioso que era el otro (Esto más aplicado a Arthur)

Ese día fue agotador…placentero pero muy agotador.

Y en todo eso, ya había pasado un tiempo desde aquel entonces. Ambos se formalizaron, incluso Alfred estaba planeando una boda sorpresa, sí, una boda sorpresa. Eran bastante felices.

Arthur estaba en la cama que compartían ojeando lo que había en la televisión, ya se hacía tarde.

Por su parte, Alfred realmente adoraba los cartelitos de **_"Do not disturb"_, **más cuando los usaba con su amado inglés…quien pensaría que su plan número 3.567 funcionaría...

Al final, dejo de preguntárselo al ver que su ahora amante lo esperaba en la cama con una sonrisa mediana. Esa sonrisa… esa forma de llamarlo a la cama… tal parecía que el británico tenía otro plan que no era precisamente dormir. Alfred sonrió. Parecía como si nuevamente tendría que poner aquel cartelito…, y simplemente…no se quejaría. Amaba el cartel, pero más amaba a Inglaterra… claro.

* * *

Espero que le gustara… y recuerden… ¡Usen siempre cartelito!, ah... y también condón…. dios… se les olvido eso y no el **** cartel de aviso. Pero bueno, no creo que ninguno tenga algo. Por mi parte yo también amo el cartelito. Es hermoso, precioso y todo lo que pudo haber inventado Alfred… ¿No lo creen?

Algún día haré un fic con Lemon y no Semi-lemon, he dicho. ¡Adiós y se cuidan! Si quieren que suba más fic sólo avísenme…me quedan sólo cuatro.Y en cuanto a las continuaciones de mis fic voy así: You like me 3/3 está completo pero ese fic… haff…, es como que le tengo miedo. Doujinshi R-18 2/3 y Escribiendo un fanfic 1/3.

Si no me dejan meterme al compu en periodo de clases... no sé como actualizaría. Espero que eso no pase... y si es que pasa quiero que sepan que fue un placer escribir para ustedes ;D.

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy ¡Con mucho que ver y vivir! Con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar así soñaba con ir_~ (8) (En marcha estoy, Tierra de osos)


End file.
